125th Hunger Games
by Dancing Kitten Kween
Summary: The rebellion has failed and it's like nothing ever happened. This year is the 125 Hunger Games and it's time for the Quarter Quell. For this Quarter Quell, as proof that the capitol is strong yet merciful, three tributes will survive.


The rebellion has failed, the capitol is angry, and the games are worse than ever. This year is the 125 Hunger Games and it's time for the Quarter Quell. This year as proof that the capitol is strong yet merciful, three tributes will survive. May the games be every in your favor.

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sweet sounds of District 11. As I arose from my bed I sighed, knowing that three years ago today, was the last day I saw my sister. She was sweet and kind. Her name was Baileya and I lost her to the Hunger Games. I wrote a letter on the day she was reaped, and gave it to her before she left all it said was:

_Dear Baileya Anderson,_

_ I love you sissy. I cant wait for you to come home after your done playing a game with the other kids in the districts. I hope you have fun. I think mommy is sad and will miss you because she is crying right now. I just want to here all the fun storys about the game when you get back. Promise to tell me, nolan, and yucca. Have fun playing games. Love you!_

_ Lilly Anderson_

I didn't know what the games were I was confused. My parents didn't explain the games to me, I watched them, but I just didn't understand them. When Baileya died the note came back to me. I then shoved it in a box and only read it on this day, the day of the reaping. I cry every time I read it. I asked where she was until someone told me. I couldn't believe it. My sister was dead. I've been scared of the reaping ever since.

I went into the small room that is our kitchen/family room, to only find my mother holding my little sister Yucca, who was asleep. I looked in my mother's eyes and she told me, "Another nightmare."

She got up and took the sleeping child into her room and laid her down gently. My mother came back in to the room, sat on the couch and started to cry. I comforted her, this very day was horrible for my mother. This was the day Baileya was sentenced to her death, and it hurts my mother more and more each reaping as the rest of us get closer and closer to potentially being reaped.

She choked out the words, "These games are horrible, the capitol are using children for violent entertainment."

This constant sob continued for what seemed like hours, but she stopped crying when my 14 year old brother Nolan came in. He said, "The reaping is in an hour, we kinda need to get ready." I could tell he was holding back tears, but I didn't say anything.

I went to my room and pulled out the simple green tank top and the tan skirt. I threw the clothes on and buckled the black shoes that were Baileya's. I then went to awake Yucca, even though she was under the age and could not be reaped she had to go. I dressed her in a little green sun dress and black shoes that matched mine. Every year before the reaping my father comes home from the fields and we sing a few songs as a family. We never know what will happen within the next hour.

After the songs we made our way to the center of District 11 right in front of the Justice Building. Everything was set up. I saw the two glass bowls and I started to get nervous. I left my family and went to find my two friends Jane and Sammi.

"Hi Lils, how ya feeling?" Jane asked.

"Nervous. Me and Nolan had to sign up for tesserae" I replied. Those next few minutes were silent and soon the reaping began.

First was the boy tribute. The announcer drew the name, looked out into the crowd and smiled. He said, "And your male tribute from district 11 is Cole Clark." The color in Cole's face turned ghostly white as he walked up to the stage. He stopped and turned toward the crowd with a strong but terrified face. The announcer asked for volunteers.

At the last minute a boy about the age of 16 stood up and said, "I volunteer to be district 11's male tribute." The crowd is in shock. We have never had a volunteer in district 11 before. He walked on stage and introduced himself. He said, " My name is Aiden and I want to be your tribute."

"Very well!" the announcer exclaimed. Then he drew the girls name. I hated this so much.

"Well" he said. The crowd is silent. The wait was agonizing. " And your female tribute from district 11 is... Lilly Anderson."

I didn't move. Time froze as I tried to think of what to do next. I thought about trying to run, but I knew they could have caught me. I wanted to cry. Water filled my eyes, but I knew I couldn't. I had to be brave. I started my walk up to the stage. I looked back and caught a glimpse of my mother's face. Terrified and angry. When I reached the stage I turned towards the crowd. I looked around to see my friends, Jane was in tears and Sammi was holding her. The announcer asked for volunteers but no one responded. My heart ached and threw itself out of my chest.

He smiled and said, " Good luck to you both and may the games be ever in your favor." I turned towards Aiden and shook his hand. We are then escorted into the giant Justice Building. Only one thought could run through my brain right then and that was my sister. I then knew what Baileya had gone through. The thought of being alone, in the darkness of an arena. I can't die yet. Then I decided, I would win. For my sister I would be the next Victor.

Chapter 2:

I took a seat in the room of the Justice Building. Before the tributes were sent to the capitol, we got to say our goodbyes. I only wondered who would come to see me. I waited for a while until the door opened. The first person to see me was Nolan. He walked in and sat down, not across from me but beside me. He looked at me then at the floor then at me again. He began to pull something out of his pocket. I looked to be jagged, green, beautiful. I then remember what it was.

He said, " Baileya would have wanted you to have this." He then gives me the green leaf fossil necklace that was Baileya's token in her Hunger Games. I then lose myself and start to cry.


End file.
